Many modern day electronic devices contain electronic memory configured to store data. Electronic memory may be volatile memory or non-volatile memory. Volatile memory stores data while it is powered, while non-volatile memory is able to store data when power is removed. Resistive random access memory (RRAM) is one promising candidate for next generation non-volatile memory technology due to its simple structure and its compatibility with CMOS logic fabrication processes. An RRAM cell includes a resistive data storage layer vertically located between two electrodes disposed within back-end-of-the-line (BEOL) metallization layers.